La Nostra Storia
by AoRizuki
Summary: [Based on True Story]/Menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan seseorang yang sulit dipahami bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi Uchiha Sasuke yang berada didekatku adalah pengalih perhatian yang sangat baik. Sayangnya, dia sudah punya pacar dan aku terikat oleh tekanan menyesakkan./"Gaara?"/"Dia pacarku."/Chap 2's up! College-AU. RnR!
1. Autumn

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Standar Desclaimer Applied**

**.**

Lembaran keras khas album foto perlahan dibuka oleh jari-jari lentik seorang wanita muda. Sederet kalimat menghiasi bagian bawah lembar album tersebut. Permukaan jemari ramping itu menyentuh pelan sebuah tulisan bertinta biru yang terukir disana. Lalu sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Pemandangan pohon _momoiji _dengan guguran daun dibawahnya.

_Feel like a stalker._

**.**

**Based On A True Story.**

**.**

**.**

_**La Nostra Storia**_

**[Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura]**

**.**

**.**

_Bagaimana jika kau mengalami kejadian yang persis seperti sebuah drama?_

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura POV]**

"Kuliahku lancar, tenang saja."

"…"

"Aku tidak keluar jauh, hanya beberapa puluh meter dari tempat kost."

"…"

"Baiklah, ini memang sudah malam. Sampaikan salamku pada Temari-_nee_."

"…"

"Hm, selamat tidur."

_Trek._

Gagang langsing itu kuletakkan kembali didalam kotak sebuah alat besar berwarna biru gelap. Aku menghela nafas. Uang koinku masih tersisa cukup banyak untuk menelpon lebih dari setengah jam. Satu-satunya alat komunikasi jarak jauh terdekat saat ini adalah telepon umum. Didekat kampus memang ada satu, tapi selalu berebut karena banyak mahasiswa lain yang punya tujuan sama denganku, menghubungi kekasih atau keluarga kami yang terpisah. Jadi aku memilih wartel dipertigaan gang, cukup jauh tapi aku bebas berlama-lama.

Nama lelaki itu Sabaku Gaara. Pacarku selama 4 tahun. Dia _senpai_ku di Suna High dan kami jadian saat aku duduk di kelas 2. Gaara mengambil jurusan teknik mesin di Suna Unversity, sementara aku lulus dijurusan sastra inggris Konoha University, itu awal mula kami LDR-an. Setiap malam aku akan keluar dari rumah sewaan Tsunami -_san_ untuk menghubungi Gaara, sekedar bertanya kabar dan saling meyakinkan bahwa hubungan kami tidak bermasalah.

Aku menyayangi Gaara. Tapi aku mempertanyakan perasaannya kepadaku selama kami berjauhan. Dia bukan tipe yang memulai pembicaraan. Kuakui wajahnya super tampan, namun terkadang sifat dingin dan cueknya itu sungguh menyebalkan. Belum lagi pikirannya yang susah ditebak. Dia bahkan mengakhiri topik pembicaraan kami kurang dari 15 menit.

_Tok tok_

Aku terlonjak melihat seseorang mengetuk pintu wartel. Dengan sedikit permintaan maaf aku keluar dari ruang balok itu. Udaranya lembap dan angin musim gugur berhembus pelan. Tinggal beberapa gang lagi, lalu belok kekanan sekitar 30 meter, sampailah aku di rumah bertingkat milik Tsunami-_san_. Ada 6 mahasiswi yang _tinggal_ di lantai dua termasuk aku. Sementara lantai dasarnya adalah kuasa penuh keluarga Tsunami-_san_. Ada tangga spiral yang mengarah langsung ke tingkat dua, sehingga kami tidak harus melewati rumah utama.

"Oh, Sakura!" lengkingan suara Hyuuga Hinata menyambutku.

Layaknya Ino dan Tenten, Hinata juga memakai rapi baju kasualnya. Mengerti keadaan, aku segera mengeluarkan selembar uangku dan menyodorkannya kepada Ino. Teman pirangku itu melenguh terbiasa, "Kami akan pergi belanja, Saku. Kau tidak akan dapat jatah untuk besok."

"Itu urusan besok. Sebungkus nasi goreng cukup untukku malam ini."

Ino mencibir. Walau begitu mereka sudah terbiasa kutitipi makan malamku karena aku malas keluar selain untuk ke wartel. Jadi setiap malam aku hanya akan duduk manis didepan televisi atau tumpukan buku materi kuliahku dan menjadi penjaga kost-an kami. Tidak buruk. Yang malas itu saat malam minggu akan terparkir motor-motor pacar teman-temanku dan kerjaku hanyalah menonton mereka yang bermesra ria.

"Kunci pintunya, Sakura!"

"Aku tahu, Hinata."

_Blam_

Dan tinggalah aku sendiri –lagi.

_**.**_

_**#_OoOoOoOoO_#**_

.

Siang yang cukup baik untuk mengikuti pelajaran Anko-_sensei_.

Jujur aku kagum dengan kefasihannya berbicara dengan gaya British. Lancar, cepat, dan jelas namun menantang disaat bersamaan. Dosen yang cukup unik. Mengizinkan kami telat tapi tidak boleh bertanya jika tidak mengerti–bagi yang telat masuk–dan harus keluar 30 menit sebelum pelajarannya selesai. Ini bencana, karena Anko-_sensei_ selalu memberi inti materi diakhir jam.

"Simpan catatan itu untuk pertemuan selanjutnya. Bersiaplah, mahasiswaku _tercinta_."

Dosen seksi itu keluar. Tepat saat pintu tertutup, riuh nada malas dan lelah langsung menyambut. Itu bendera perang Anko ketika ia akan mengadakan kuis total tentang seluruh materi yang diajarkan. _Bersiap_ untuk tidak tidur seperti panda.

Hinata sudah berada di kafe Akatsuki saat aku memenuhi permintaannya bertemu disana. Wajahnya riang dan berharap. Setelah memainkan _handphone_nya sejenak, gadis surai indigo didepanku ini tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sakura kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Tau, sih. Tapi enggak begitu kenal. Anak bagian Bea Cukai, ya?"

Hinata nyengir kuda, "Menurut kamu sifatnya gimana?"

"Katanya sih, penghangat suasana," Hinata makin nyengir, membuatku mulai menebak sambil melanjutkan, "Kelihatannya asik, topik pembicaraannya juga beragam."

"Cocok nggak, dengan aku?"

"Oh, Hinata," kami merapat, "Jangan bilang kalian pacaran."

Sahabatku ini melebarkan senyumnya, "Dia _nembak_ aku kemarin."

"Kamu terima?"

"Iya."

Aku galau. Bukannya melarang Hinata berpacaran dengan Hinata, tapi hanya kami berdua yang tidak keluar rumah dimalam minggu–minus jika ada keperluan. Kalau begini, 'kan, tinggal aku yang tidak punya pacar di Konoha. Pacar sih ada, tapi kalau lagi butuh atau kesepian, aku mau curhat sama siapa? Hinata benar-benar menjadikanku _penunggu_ kost-an kami.

"Sekarang aku kelihatan seperti bujang Konoha."

Dia tertawa, "Kan cuma untuk malam minggu, Saku."

"Berani jamin gak bakal keluar siang-siang?"

Hinata bungkam. _Amethyst_nya seolah berkata _mau-bagaimana-lagi_. Dia mengambil benda kecil yang masih sangat mahal di jaman sekarang–handphone–dan kemudian senyam-senyum. Aku memandangnya iri. Keluarga Hinata cukup kaya untuk membelikan anak mereka benda mahal itu. Aku berusaha menabung untuk membeli hp kecil itu juga, mempermudah komunikasi dengan Gaara karena lelaki itu punya handphone. Karena itu juga selalu aku yang menjadi penelpon dimalam hari.

"Sakura.."

"Ng?"

Teman Hyuuga-ku ini memelas, "Naruto mau ketemuan."

"Terus?"

"Aku belum siap.."

"Tidak, Hinata," Aku menyenderkan punggungku pada senderan kursi, "Pergi sendiri atau setidaknya jangan ajak aku."

"Tapi Tenten-_chan_ ada jadwal."

"Ino?"

"Di kelas Terumi-_san_."

"Shion?"

"Keluar bareng Inuzuka-_san_."

Hinata segera memotong nama terakhir yang akan kusebutkan, "Konan kan absen."

Dalam hati aku merutuki kemampuan menghafal Hinata sebagai anak Kedokteran. Melihat keadaanku yang sudah menyerah, gadis bermata bulan ini segera menarik tanganku keluar kafe. Masih bagus kalau Hinata menyuruhku menunggu di depan perpustakaan–tempat tujuan kami, ini aku harus ikut masuk dan duduk bareng dengan dua sejoli ini. Kupikir Naruto tidak akan gugup, tapi ternyata dia juga membawa temannya ke perpus.

Lelaki _raven_ dengan mata yang agak tajam. Tampan sih, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Haruno Sakura, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, penasaran juga bagaimana anak Bea Cukai bisa mengenalku, "Apa Hinata menceritakanku?"

"Tidak, kok," aura Naruto hangat, pantas saja Hinata tertarik, "_Senju Tsunade's Darling_. Julukanmu disini. Banyak yang bertanya bagaimana kau menjadi mahasiswi kesayangan guru pangkat tinggi itu."

Hinata menatapku berkedip, lalu beralih ke Naruto, "Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Makanya, jangan cuma mendengar nama-nama penyakit." Seringaian Naruto membuat sahabatku merona.

Si _raven_ membawa buku dari dalam tasnya dan meninggalkan kami bertiga. Paham jika pasangan baru ini membutuhkan waktu bersama, aku pun izin keluar untuk sementara waktu–atau tidak akan kembali lagi kesana. Aku melirik jam besar di taman KU (Konoha University) yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

Kelas Rin-_sensei_ akan mulai jam 4 sore nanti. Berbelok ke arah gerbang, sebuah telpon umum tertancap tegak dengan 6 pengantri dibelakangnya. Aku ikut berdirii dibelakang seorang gadis pirang dan membuka novel _Romeo&amp; Juliet _yang akan kami bahas nantinya. Sudah 15 menit, dan penelpon pertama akhirnya selesai.

Aku mendesah. Jam siangku akah habis untuk mengantri.

_**.**_

_**#_OoOoOoOoO_#**_

.

Intensitas pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata meningkat dalam waktu 3 minggu. Setiap ada jadwal kosong–yang biasa terjadi 3 hari sekali–mereka pasti bertemu. Bukannya mengintai, tapi Hinata sering menceritakan kencannya dengan Naruto pada anak kost-an. Diluar dugaan, Naruto tipe yang suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. 'Pergi ke perpustakaan' pun menjadi jadwal kencan rutin mereka. Aku yang juga sering mondar-mandir di perpus jadi sering bertemu dengan keduanya.

Juga teman Naruto itu.

Hari ini aku tidak menemukan dua makhluk oranye-ungu itu duduk dipojokan. Rasanya agak rileks. Aku bisa bebas berada dimanapun dan melakukan apapun tanpa takut mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Rak bagian biografi terasa lengang, berbanding terbalik dengan rak novel yang sering jadi sasaran hiburan. Beberapa buku dengan nama tokoh besar tidak menarik perhatianku. Pada deretan abjad 'W', aku mulai menelusuri satu persatu buku tebal yang tersusun rapi disana. Ada yang kubuka sebentar sebelum buku itu kuletakkan kembali pada susunannya. Dan saat itulah, seorang mahasiswa memasuki rak tempatku berada.

Kami berdua terdiam canggung.

Kali ini tatapan kami beradu. _Onyx_ yang tidak terlalu tajam, menurutku. Malah agak gelap. Dalam hal tatap-menatap, mungkin aku akan menang. Fokus dan ketajaman mataku lebih tinggi daripada lelaki ini. Untuk sejenak aku berpikir apa kami harus berkenalan dan sebagainya, walau kami hanya terhubung dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"_William Shakespeare_?"

Gumaman yang berupa pertanyaan itu membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah deretan buku tebal dihadapanku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Menarik keluar salah satu benda-benda kaku itu, aku mulai merasa mungkin kami memiliki persamaan selera bacaan. Matanya menyusuri abjad 'L', tapi aku tahu dia mendengarkan.

"Yeah, pembahasan tentang karyanya."

"Kamu anak Sastra?"

"Hm," aku meliriknya, "Kau mengenalku?"

"Aku tahu namamu."

"Ya, dan aku _tidak_ tahu namamu."

Dia melirikku sekilas. Yakin kalau lelaki itu meresponku, aku berucap formal, "Haruno Sakura. Sastra Inggris."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Akuntansi."

"Oh," adalah balasan pertamaku pada perkenalan singkat kami.

Sasuke kembali diam. Entah itu memang sifatnya atau dia kurang nyaman dengan keadaan kami. Dan aku tidak berusaha menghidupkan kembali pembicaraan kami. Mengajak bicara orang yang baru kukenal bukan kebiasaanku. Kecuali kalau dia yang memulai.

"Pernah mendengar nama _Luca Pacioli_?"

Sedikit kaget karena suara Sasuke tertuju padaku–hanya kami berdua yang ada disana–aku mengingat nama itu, "Tentu. _The Father of Accounting_."

"Kau punya referensi buku tentang biografi _Luca_?"

Anggukan ragu kuberikan, "Ya. Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

Dia tersenyum, "Apa aku harus bertanya pada orang lain sementara dihadapanku ada seorang mahasiswi yang jelas-jelas bergerak dibidang itu?"

"_Well_, kalau maksudnya bidang sejarah, itu bukan aku." Bagus, si Sasuke ini tidak sebegitu kakunya.

Dia mengendikkan bahunya, sementara aku mencatat beberapa tempat yang sering kukunjungi jika mencari biografi seseorang. Juga dua blog terpercaya. Oke, itu milik sepupuku dan teman Gaara, sebenarnya. Suara robekan terdengar ketika kertas putih itu tidak berada lagi pada tempatnya. Sembari menyodorkan potongan notes itu pada Sasuke, aku menarik keluar dua buku tipis dan sebuah buku lain yang lebih tebal. Lalu kembali memberikan buku-buku itu pada Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mencari lebih bebas di tempat dan blog itu dan 3 buku ini punya sepenggal ceritanya."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Ini bahasa inggris." Ucapnya memastikan.

Aku menarik sedikit sudut bibirku, lalu meletakkan jari telunjuk diatas buku tebal yang kuberikan, "Ya, tapi yang satu ini bilingual. Jangan bertanya pada anak sastra inggris kalau sudah tahu apa jadinya, Uchiha-_san_. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Setelah itu aku melewatinya ke bagian peminjaman dengan karya _Shakespeare_ di tangan kananku.

Dan aku tahu Uchiha Sasuke masih memperhatikan punggungku hingga aku keluar dari perpustakaan.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Bukan hal yang mengagetkan saat frekuensi pertemuan kami ikut naik seperti Naruto dan Hinata.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto mulai menjadikanku perpustakaan berjalan. Dia suka banyak buku, sama seperti Hinata. Sama juga seperti Sasuke. Pada akhirnya kami punya waktu untuk saling bertukar buku disela-sela kesibukan yang ada dan berkumpul dibawah pohon mangga dekat kost-an Tsunami-_san_. Karena jenis buku kesukaan kami berbeda, kami punya lebih banyak buku yang bisa direkomendasikan. Itu juga yang membuat percakapan kami beragam dan jauh dari kata 'cepat selesai'. Kami mulai bersahabat.

Perminggunya aku tetap rutin menghubungi Gaara. Jika dibayangkan dengan arah mata angin, maka rumah kost Tsunami-_san_ berada dibarat. Telepon umum ada di pertigaan arah Timur. Sementara kampus ada di titik Utara. Dan diantara rumah Tsunami-_san_ dengan KU, ada rumah kost lain milik Yamato-_san_. Bedanya ini kost laki dan rumah utama berada ditingkat dua. Secara berurutan tempat yang harus kulewati jika ingin ke jalan besar adalah; rumah Tsunami-_san_, rumah kost Yamato-_san_, KU, dan akhirnya Telepon umum.

Singkat kata, aku harus melewati kost lelaki jika ingin menelpon Gaara. Mahasiswa yang sewa disana adalah geng Naruto. Yang berarti termasuk Sasuke.

Bukannya paranoid atau apa, tapi setiap aku pulang dari kampus atau kembali malam setelah menghubungi Gaara, akan ada sesosok lelaki berambut _raven_ yang membaca buku dibawah pohon Momoiji dekat pagar rumah kost. Matanya memang tidak mengarah padaku saat aku melirik lelaki itu, namun semua wanita pasti sadar ada yang aneh jika seorang pemuda berada ditempat dan waktu yang sama, melakukan kegiatan yang sama, dan terus kau jumpai setiap kau melewati tempat itu. Dan pengintaian itu terjadi padaku.

Pagi ini aku mendapati sosok _raven_ berada didekat jendela kelasku di akhir pelajaran. Yakin itu Sasuke, aku pun segera keluar dari gedung sastra dan setengah mengejarnya, namun yang terjadi adalah aku menabrak lelaki lain beberapa meter dari awal aku melihat Sasuke. Obsidiannya sama persis dengan miliki Sasuke, bedanya dia memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat. Malu sih, karena tidak hai-hati berjalan. Tapi rasa penasaranku lebih besar.

"Maaf, Nona, kau mencari sesuatu?" dia bertanya gentle.

Aku menguasai diriku, "Ya. Seseorang berada disini untuk menit sekian menit yang lalu. _Senpai_ melihatnya?" sengaja kutambah _senpai_ karena aku tidak tahu namanya.

"Kau teman Sasuke?" aku mengangguk dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban, "Dia baru saja pergi. Aku kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi."

Melihat tangannya yang menggantung, dengan ragu kubalas uluran itu, "Haruno Sakura. Terima kasih, Itachi-_san_."

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung tancap gas dari sana. Sepertinya pencarian Sasuke kulanjutkan kapan-kapan saja.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Layaknya malam-malam kemarin, aku kembali menghubungi Gaara dan itu juga berarti kembali melewati kost Sasuke. Karena uang bulananku yang kian menipis, kami pun hanya berbicara lebih singkat daripada biasanya, yaitu sekitar 3 menit saja. Sasuke tidak ada saat aku pergi ke wartel, tapi dia sudah berada di tempat langganannya ketika aku pulang ke rumah kost Tsunami-_san_. Bedanya lagi,kali ini dia tidak membaca buku melainkan menghentikanku didepan pagar rumah Yamato-_san_.

"Sakura," panggilnya dan tidak perlu waktu lama untukku menoleh karena ia ikut berjalan bersamaku.

"Hei, lama tidak bertemu," itu benar, kami sudah tidak bicara lagi seminggu belakangan, "_So, what's up?_"

"_Nothing special_," dia mengurangi panjang langkahnya, "Aku hanya berpikir kenapa kau selalu melewati kost-ku setiap malam."

"Aku menghubungi keluargaku, dan seseorang lainnya," pandangan kami bertemu, "Aku juga berpikir kenapa kau selalu berada ditempat yang sama setiap hari."

"Karena aku ingin bertanya padamu, mungkin."

Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Secara tidak langsung Sasuke mengatakan dia menungguku, entah dia bermaksud begitu atau tidak. Angin musim gugur membuatku merapatkan syal merah milikku, namun anehnya dia terlihat biasa saja dengan kemeja panjangnya. Tanpa mantel, syal, ataupun sarung tangan. Satu gang lagi lalu belok kanan, kami akan sampai dirumah Tsunami-_san_. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan diudara dingin se-lama itu?

"Sasuke," dia menoleh dan aku kembali berpikir apakah aku harus menanyakan kejadian tadi siang atau tidak. Melihat matanya yang penuh tanya, aku mendorong kembali kata-kataku yang sudah diujung lidah. Aku akan terdengar kelewat PD. "Menurutmu Naruto itu bagaimana?"

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku merutuk dalam hatiku. Itu malah terdengar memanfaatkannya untuk sebuah informasi. Cepat-cepat kutambahkan, "Aku curiga Naruto punya bayangan yang selalu menghantui Hinata. Dunia Hinata mulai diisi sahabat pirangmu itu."

"Yeah, dan aku curiga Hinata membuat rekaman pembicaraan mereka tiap bertemu. _Dobe_ punya sesi pengulangan kencan mereka dan menganggap Neji adalah Hinata."

"Neji sepupu Hinata?" tanyaku. Oh, aku tidak ingin terkesan kepo!

"Hn. Semester akhir."

"Dia selama ini tinggal di kost Yamato-_san_?" aku tidak butuh jawaban, "Hinata tidak pernah cerita."

"Kelihatannya kau senang."

"Dia senior yang membantu kami diawal tahun kuliah."

"Itu kesan pertama yang baik."

Pertanyaan lain datang, tapi aku menepisnya, "Yap. Dan pada akhirnya kita malah berpindah topik."

"Naruto itu tipe yang memihak kerja keras. Jadi selama dia punya motivasi dan secercah harapan, dia tidak akan berhenti." Kami berdua memasuki halaman depan rumah tujuan, "Setidaknya dia akan mendapatkan restu dari Neji."

Aku tersenyum walau ia tidak melihatnya. Kami berhenti didekat tangga luar yang terhubung ke tingkat dua. Untuk beberapa saat, kami terdiam dan saling menatap. Aku merasa sesuatu bergejolak dan tertahan oleh kesadaran bahwa Gaara ada di Suna menantiku. Senyumku memudar. Suara tangga besi diinjak berhasil membebaskanku dari situasi membingunkan tadi. Itu Naruto. Sepertinya dia baru saja mengunjungi Hinata.

"Hai, Sakura–lho, sedang apa kau, _teme_?" safir indahnya agak terkejut.

"Dia mengantarku." Aku menjawab mendahului Sasuke. "Hai juga, Naruto."

"Aku baru akan meminta maaf karena menghabiskan kari ayammu. Hinata bilang dia belum belanja dan masakanmu enak, jadi perutku yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi ini bertindak lebih dulu." Dia nyengir diakhir kalimat. Cara bicaranya menyenangkan sekali.

"Terima kasih telah menghabiskan makan malamku, Uzumaki-_san_. Lambungku akan mulai menghasilkan asam yang merusak." Aku berusaha terlihat kesal. Naruto tertawa. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke menganggap ini serius.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu sesuatu untuk dimakan." Tawar Sasuke padaku.

Tawa Naruto berhenti. Aku menatap heran si pirang itu sebelum beralih pada Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti candaanku. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Sasuke. Aku sudah makan tadi. Kari ayam itu hanya teman belajar bersama tugas kuliahku, kok."

Sasuke masih menatapku ragu, dan Naruto segera turun dari tangga melewatiku. Dia pamit pulang.

"Selamat malam, Sakura. Masakanmu lezat sekali." Naruto menarik Sasuke menjauh saat senyuman dariku membalasnya.

Sasuke menoleh sejenak. "Sampai jumpa, Sakura."

Kali ini ganti aku yang memperhatikan Sasuke hingga ia menghilang disudut malam.

.

.

_Blam._

"Hai, Sakura." Suara Hinata yang menyambutku benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto ditangga tadi. Aku menanggalkan mantelku setelah menjawabnya.

Tenten yang duduk didepan tv bersama Hinata dan Ino sedikit melongokkan kepalanya, "Kau lama sekali, Saku."

"Tadi aku jumpa Sasuke." Aku berlalu menuju dapur tanpa niat menjelaskan lebih pada ketiganya. Mereka masih menonton acara _talkshow_ saat aku kembali dengan segelas air hangat ditanganku. Kamarku tepat didepan ruang santai yang mengarah pada balkon. Sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna dan aku mengunci diri didalamnya, suara Ino lebih dulu menghentikanku.

"Kalau tidak salah pacar Sasuke dijurusan ekonomi, ya?"

Aku mundur dari pintu.

"Tidak tahu."

_Blam_.

Kenapa aku merasa kesal?

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Dasar fanfic ini sama persis dengan cerita guruku tentang awal mula pertemuan beliau dengan suaminya. Bedanya, dalam cerita nama Sasuke adalah Mr. X (Miss itu tidak membeberkan nama asli suaminya). Miss Y itu guru bahasa Inggris tapi enggk kulaih dijurusan Sastra Inggris. Dan Mr. X sering pergi ke ibu kota. Karena gak tahu info lengkapnya, aku buat aja Sasuke di akuntansi. Dan Mr. X bukan anak pengusaha. Mereka hidup dizaman handphone aja masih susah dibeli. Jadi, semua kusamakan latarnya. **

**Naruto dan Hinata juga. Tapi aslinya yang menghubungkan Miss. Y dengan Mr. X Cuma sosok Naruto, yaitu sahabat Miss Y yang juga sahabat Mr. X. Ku rombak aja sedikit. Bagian telepon umum, rumah kost yang kebetulan sejalur, tangga tingkat dua, kesalahan jumpa Itachi, dan pacar LDR itu asli. NaruHina, jurusan pacar Sasuke, Sakura, dan semua chara itu bohong. Basically, sama.**

**Dan untuk temanku yang berhasil menemukan fanfic ini, kuucapkan selamat.**

**.**

**AoRizuki**


	2. Snow

**[Sakura POV]**

Anko-_sensei_ dan kuis akhir pekannya. Tambahkan frasa 'malam minggu' sebagai pelengkap.

Terima kasih. Hariku sudah sangat sempurna. Benar-benar serasa jadi bujang lapuk.

Shinozuka Shion keluar dari perempatan gedung saat aku melewati taman menuju kantin disudut kampus–kami nyaris bertubrukan. Matanya tersenyum padaku, dan kami segera pergi ke cafetaria tanpa takut bahwa ini masih pagi (kami punya motto _Olahraga ada untuk membebaskan wanita makan sepuasnya_) dan aku baru saja mengkonsumsi sepotong rainbow cake sejam yang lalu. Aneh. Walau sering makan cemilan, aku bukan tipe yang boros uang begini.

Cafetaria tujuan kami penuh sesak, persis seperti kantin sekolahku saat SMA dulu. Kami mengambil pesanan dan Shion memilih menu makan mirip dengan Ino–wajar saja, mereka sering makan bersama secara mereka adalah teman sekamar. Meja yang tersisa agak terlalu dekat dengan pintu masuk. Kami bisa melihat mahasiswa lain datang dan semua orang bisa melihat kami. Bukan tempat yang bagus.

Lalu dia datang. Uchiha Sasuke yang menemaniku semalam padahal sudah memiliki pacar dan sukses membuatku seperti seorang selingkuhan bahagia. Obsidian tanpa makna miliknya melirikku sekilas dengan tatapan tersenyum, tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau aku membalas seyumannya. Kulayangkan sebuah delikan seolah berkata Hai-kita-tidak-akan-bertemu-lagi. Aku sedang kesal, Sasuke. Kau nyaris membuatku tertarik.

Shion mengikuti arah pandangku yang hanya beberapa detik–dia sangat peka. "Uchiha Sasuke, ya?"

"Hm?"

"Sakura tadi lihat Sasuke, 'kan?" dia menggodaku. Aku menajamkan mataku, dan air wajahnya berubah, "Oh, iya, kamu kan sudah punya pacar. Dia juga, sih. Oh–aku lupa!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Sesuatu yang penting?"

"Um!" dia mengangguk, "Sore nanti sebelum belanja kita ke rumah Kiba-_kun_ dulu, ya? Aku belum menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Tenang, gak lama, kok. Rumahnya juga searah."

"Tidak lama, 'kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?"

"Baiklah."

**.**

_**La Nostra Storia**_

**Standar Desclaimer Applied**

**Based on A True Story**

**.**

**.**

**[Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura]**

**.**

Aku mengerjapkan mata ketika Shion berbelok dan masuk ke pekarangan rumah kost Yamato-_san_. Dia masuk lewat belakang dan tiba-tiba saja gadis pirang itu sudah berada di lantai dua plus dipeluk erat Inuzuka Kiba. Sial. Seharusnya aku bertanya dimana rumah Kiba dan apakah itu benar-benar _rumah_ si tato. Ternyata dia satu kost dengan Sasuke.

Berbicara tentang lelaki itu, sepertinya aku merasa pandangan yang familiar dari arah rumah Yamato-_san_. Aku terkesiap. Jelaga Uchiha Sasuke menangkapku dari salah satu jendela kaca yang kemungkinan besar adalah jendela kamarnya. Dia turun dan kami saling berhadapan didepan pagar. Dia yang mendekat, jadi kedekatan ini bukan salahku.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, "Temanku sedang menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Inuzuka-_san_."

Dia seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Dan aku melihat Shion yang mulai menghilang ke belakang–akan turun kesini. Sebelum sempat permisi, dia kembali berkata, "Malam ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak. Aku penonton setia dari lantai dua." Jawabku. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Boleh aku datang nanti malam?"

"Apa itu berarti kau akan mengantarku pulang–lagi?"

Tangannya bergerak mencari kenyamanan, "Apa kau keluar setiap malam?"

"Tergantung kondisi, lebih tepatnya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berada disana lagi nanti malam." Dagunya menunjuk ke pohon momoiji. Aku menyeringai tertahan. Kau baru saja mengakui dirimu selalu menungguku, Uchiha.

"Baiklah. Jadi kita tidak perlu menentukan waktunya."

Shion datang dengan wajah berbinar. "Hai, Sasuke, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Ng, aku tidak lama, 'kan, Sakura? Ayo jalan sekarang." Dia menanyakan dua hal yang berbeda tanpa berharap akan dijawab. Persis seperti seorang gadis yang baru jatuh cinta.

"Oke, ayo." Tangannya langsung menarikku.

Sasuke memandang kami yang mulai menjauh, "Sampai jumpa, Sakura."

"_See you later_!"

Gaara, maaf. Aku tidak akan menceritakan ini padamu.

_**.**_

_**#_OoOoOoOoO_#**_

_**.**_

Musim gugur sebentar lagi berakhir dan digantikan salju yang kuragukan akan turun Natal nanti. Aku bisa memakai tiga sampai empat lapis pakaian karena dinginnya malam hari, tapi kegiatan rutinku tetap berjalan. Ya Tuhan, aku harus menjaga kewarasanku dengan kesadaran bahwa aku milik seseorang diluar sana. Aku menghela nafasku didalam kotak wartel.

"_Sakura? Kau tak apa?_" tanya Gaara diseberang sana. Sepertinya aku menghela kasar sekali.

"Tidak apa. Disini sungguh dingin, kau tahu."

Aku bisa merasakan senyumannya lewat telepon, "_Bersabarlah. Aku sedang berusaha membelikanmu handphone agar tidak susah payah keluar dari kost._"

"Tidak, itu lebih buruk lagi. Jangan mencoba melakukan itu, aku akan marah padamu. Kau harus mencapai kesepakatan kita berdua."

"_Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ada kau dan aku dalam hubungan ini._"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Dia tahu cara membuatku meleleh. "Aku akan pulang akhir semester ini."

"_Aku akan menunggumu._"

Aku tahu. "Aku benar-benar berharap kau ada disini. Aku merindukanmu."

"_Aku juga._" Dia tidak terdengar berbohong. "_Kankuro memanggilku, sepertinya penting. Sampai jumpa bulan depan._"

"Ya, sampai jum–"

Kalimatku yang belum selesai meninggalkan rasa dingin. Sesuatu tertahan ditenggorokanku, dan aku tahu itu adalah kata-kata yang tak sanggup kuucapkan.

_Kau terlalu sulit dibaca. Kenapa kali ini kau membuatku rindu sementara kemarin memulai pembicaraan saja sulit? Kenapa kau terus berubah-ubah? Kemana sikap cuek dan tak pedulianmu itu? Apa kau sedang bahagia? Kenapa tidak bercerita? Apa kau akan terus menutup diri padaku? Kau membuatku bingung_. Sayangnya aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan itu. Dia tanpa sadar menekanku.

Aku keluar dari wartel yang sepi walau malam ini adalah malam minggu. Sepertinya banyak yang memilih bertemu langsung dan lama daripada menelpon sebentar diluar rumah. Aku menaikkan lagi syalku agar lebih menghangatkan leherku. Saku mantel terasa hangat menyembunyikan tanganku. Aku melewati rumah Yamato-_san_ lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Sasuke menempatkan diri disebelah kiriku saat kami berjalan disisi kanan. Bersikap wajar, Sakura.

"Kenapa sepi sekali hari ini?" tanyaku setelah puluhan langkah bersama.

Dia melirikku, "Katakan itu nanti."

"Jadi mereka sudah pergi? Teman-teman kost-mu."

"Ya. Mungkin mereka akan memanggang _barbeque_ dirumahmu."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku, "Tidak jika itu akan dihujani salju." Dan dia mendengus.

"Malam minggu yang ramai." Komentarnya.

"Selalu."

Sepertinya udara dingin membuatku dan Sasuke mengambil langkah besar menuju _rumah_ku. Ada satu kereta disudut kiri pekarangan rumah Tsunami-_san_ yang diatasnya duduk Kiba dan Shion–tampaknya mereka habis jalan-jalan. Di pohon besar dekat tangga yang berlawanan arah dengan pasangan pertama, Hinata mengisi ayunan yang ada dan Naruto duduk sambil memegangi tali disisi pinggang gadis itu. Sai dan Ino pasti ada dibelakang, menikmati bunga malam. Kalau tidak ada secercah lampu temaram, aku pasti tidak melihat Neji dan Tenten disana. Mereka mengambil tempat terbaik untuk pacaran.

"Ingat pacar, Sas!" ucap Kiba saat kami lewat didepannya.

Sasuke memberi kepalan tangan, "Ingat batas, Kib." Shion tertawa dan Kiba melotot.

Naruto dan Hinata memberi senyuman saat aku mulai menaiki tangga. Oh, aku benar-benar terganggu.

Tapi, yah, kalau begini kami kan sudah masuk kategori 'sahabat'. Sudut hatiku lega. Itu lebih baik.

Aku membuka pintu.

"_Tadaima_."

Sasuke melirikku saat aku meletakkan mantel di _coat hanger_, sepertinya merasa heran karena aku mengucapkan salam saat tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Aku menyebut 'kebiasaan', dan dia mengangguk paham. Matanya menyapu ruangan tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang santai selagi aku membawa masuk barang-barangku. _Girl's stuff_.

"Kalian punya ruangan yang nyaman." Ucapnya.

Aku kembali dari dapur dengan dua mangkuk _yudofu _tanganku. Kelihatannya dia terkejut, namun segera membantuku memindahkan makanan itu sementara aku menghidupkan pemanas ruangan. Kami duduk didepan pintu kaca besar yang terhubung dengan balkon kecil yang tiang penyangganya jarang-jarang. Hinata dan Shion tampak jelas dari jarak pandangku.

"Kalau tidak salah, Neji seharusnya selesai disemester depan, 'kan?"

Sasuke menelan tofu-nya, "Hn. Dia masuk akselerasi ketika SMA."

"Semoga mereka serius."

"Siapa?"

"Neji dan Tenten. Tidak ada yang menjamin Neji tidak sibuk selesai kuliah nanti."

"Dia bukan tipe pemberi harapan palsu begitu," Sasuke menyumpit salah satu sayurannya, "Tapi tidak ada yang tahu esok akan bagaimana."

"Hm.." aku mengunyah tanpa suara, "Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku bertemu kakakmu di gedung sastra."

"_Aniki_?"

"Ya. Uchiha Itachi-_senpai_. _Senpai_ itu mirip denganmu, jadi dugaan pertamaku dia adalah kakakmu."

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Rabu atau Kamis lalu, kalau tidak salah."

"Oh," dia bergumam, "Kenapa dia ada di gedung sastra?"

"Kakakmu bukan jurusan sastra?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Hukum."

"Kedengarannya berat."

"Ya. Itachi berpikir harus banyak calon untuk membantu para penegak keadilan di Konoha. Kita semua berasal dari kalangan biasa, dan tidak banyak yang peduli pada kondisi masyarakat. Itachi percaya ada kesadaran lebih akan hukum dalam diri setiap individu. Dia berusaha melindungi itu."

Pandangan mata kami bertemu, "Wow. Kau punya kakak yang luar biasa."

"Hn. Itachi tipe yang sulit ditemukan." Dia meneguk teh hangat-nya, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Ceritakan tentang keluargamu."

Aku menatap kaca besar dihadapan kami dan mendapati bibirku menahan lengkungan tajam. Didetik selanjutnya, aku sedikit terkekeh kepadanya, "Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai privasi seseorang."

"Kau sahabat perempuan pertamaku, aku kurang mengerti harus bertanya apalagi." Akunya jujur.

"Hm.." aku meluruskan kaki, "Keluargaku ada di Suna, enam sampai tujuh jam perjalanan dari sini. Ibuku memasak untuk pesanan rutin, ayahku seorang guru, dan aku punya seorang adik lelaki dikelas 2 SMA bernama Sasori. Dia cukup dewasa. Sasori tertarik dengan kimia, mungkin dia akan mencoba Teknik Kimia. Sepertinya dia mengikuti Gaara di fakultas Teknik." Aku dengan lancar menjelaskan.

Dia ikut menselonjorkan kakinya dan kami bersender pada sofa kecil dibelakang kami. "Gaara?"

"Dia pacarku."

"Pacaran jarak jauh?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Saat aku lulus di KU, dia tidak membatasi daerahku untuk mengejar mimpi. Gaara lebih tua dua tahun dariku, jadi dia mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Hubungan kami memasuki tahun keempat sejak aku SMA."

"Kedengarannya sangat pengertian."

Aku tersenyum, "Yah, dia juga sabar menghadapi emosi labilku ketika SMA."

"Pacar yang baik." Komentarnya.

"Tentu." Aku mengubah posisiku, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau punya pacar?"

"Hn. Namanya Yakumo Kurama, Fakultas Ekonomi. Menurutku dia punya nilai hampir sempurna dalam menjadi pacar yang baik."

"Hampir? Apa yang kurang?"

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya didepan dada, "Dia terlalu mudah akrab dengan lelaki lain, bahkan yang asing sekaligus. Gadis yang menyenangkan, sebenarnya. Tapi itu tetap menyebalkan."

Menurutku, lelaki tidak begitu suka jika perasaannya diucapkan secara gamblang. Jadi aku menahan diri untuk mengatakan Sasuke seorang pencemburu. Hal lain kulontarkan. "Gaara mungkin akan marah jika tahu aku terlibat percakapan pribadi dengan lelaki lain–kau, maksudku. Mungkin Yakumo mengalami hal yang sama. Dia hanya dekat dengan sahabat lelakinya. Tidak semua hal terlihat buruk dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

Sasuke menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kanan. Kepalanya tergolek diujung sofa, "Apa kau punya 10 sahabat lelaki?"

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

"Yeah, tapi itu yang terjadi," ujar Sasuke sarkastik, "Aku meragukannya."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?"

"5 bulan." Jawabnya dan aku mengernyit. "Seharusnya kau lebih protektif padanya ditahun pertama kalian."

"Dia tidak mengharapkan perlindunganku." Jawab Sasuke. Mendadak saja suasana hening setelah ucapannya, alasan utama jelas karena aku tidak ingin lebih ikut campur. Well, tapi sepertinya ini sudah masuk tahap rahasia.

Tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke karena punggung tangannya masih menutupi, akhirnya aku memilih membawa kembali mangkuk dan gelas teh kami ke dapur. Aku meletakkan gelas ramping itu didalam mangkuk, lalu membawa keduanya sekaligus saat obsidian kiri si raven melirikku. Tubuhku bangkit dengan suara kaca beradu.

"Kau akan membawa itu sekaligus?" dia bertanya.

Aku menatapnya selagi berputar melewati sofa coklat dari belakang, "Rekorku dua piring, tiga mangkuk, satu gelas kaca, dan satu gelas plastik beserta peralatan makan."

"Aku tak mau membayangkannya," dia berdiri lalu mengikuti ke lorong dapur setelah mengambil mangkuk dan gelas miliknya, "Ringkas dan ceroboh berbeda tipis."

Aku mendengus. Kami memasuki ruang dapur dan meletakkan 'barang bawaan' ke bak cuci. Tanganku menyangga tubuh dengan bersender pada meja dapur kami yang sederhana. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama pada lemari kecil didekat tirai masuk. Mata kami beradu dengan tubuh berjarak diagonal.

"Tidak ingin berkomentar mengenai dapur para gadis?" tanyaku bercanda.

"Kalian tidak punya sekotak ramen instan."

Mulutku terbuka kaget, "Apa kalian selalu dalam kondisi akhir bulan?"

"Enak saja," dia mencibir, "kami tidak bisa memasak."

"_Kau_ yang tidak mendapat makanan gratis," aku menyindir, "Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten selalu membuat bekal lebih yang jelas tidak untuk mereka makan. Kupikir Shion akan melakukan hal serupa tak lama lagi."

Dia menatapku kesal, tapi wajahnya datar, "Kau bisa melakukan itu untukku."

"Apanya?"

"Bekal. Pacarmu tidak kelaparan di Suna dengan ramen setiap malamnya."

Aku memutar mata imajinatif, "Oh, ya, dan pacarmu akan menerorku dalam 48 jam dari sekarang."

"Tidak selama dia jarang berkunjung ke rumahku." Sambung Sasuke.

"Aku tidak merasa menunggu seorang perempuan mengantarkan makanan ke rumahmu adalah tindakang yang _gentle_." Ganti aku yang sarkastik.

Giliran dia memutar matanya, "Intinya, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tidak," jawabku tegas, "Aku bertanggung jawab atas Gaara. Dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang diluar batas kepada sahabatku sendiri, Sasuke."

Apa dia tidak berpikir bagaimana pandangan teman-temanku saat aku memilih membuatkan makanan kepada seorang lelaki berstatus pacar orang (yang artinya aku harus memperhatikan jadwal makannya) sementara seseorang secara jelas mengikatku dengan benang tipis diluar sana? Hah, apa dia benar-benar berpikiran sependek itu? Atmosfir dalam ruangan berubah. Aku sadar dan aku membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih.

"Baiklah. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya." Dia mengendikkan bahunya.

Aku bergumam tak jelas. Tak lama kemudian suara pintu terbuka dan teriakan _tadaima_ mengusik pendengaranku. Ups, sepertinya acara kencan massal sudah berakhir. Sasuke menyingkirkan ujung kemeja coklatnya dan menatap jam tangan yang melingkar disana.

"Jam sepuluh." Dia melirikku dari sudut matanya.

Aku kaget dan segera berjalan keluar melewati tirai yang disingkap menyisakan manik bergantungan sebagai pintu dapur. Sasuke mengikuti langkahku. Suara Ino yang mempertanyakan kepemilikan jaket hitam misterius di _coat hanger_ berhenti saat iris birunya menemukan Sasuke disisi kananku. Dia melotot, dan Tente merampas pakaian hangat Sasuke dari tangan Ino.

Si coklat tanpa cepol menyerahkan jaket perkara pada Sasuke. Senyumnya tertahan. "Sudah kuduga ini milikmu."

"Hn." Sasuke menerimanya dan keluar setelah berbisik 'sampai jumpa' padaku. Dia menutup pintu dan meninggalkanku bersama teman se-kost-ku yang mulai merapikan diri. Mereka tidak menatapku tapi jelas mereka bertanya dalam diam.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun."

Mereka menjawab serempak.

"Aku tahu."

_**.**_

_**#_OoOoOoOoO_#**_

_**.**_

Entah ini adalah efek samping dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke ataupun tidak, mahasiswa Akuntansi itu mulai rutin mendatangi rumahku setiap malam Minggu. Kegiatan berbagi buku yang dilakukan olehku, Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke masih terus berjalan. Selebihnya, aku tidak akan mendekati Sasuke terutama dikawasan kampus. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan, dimana, dan disaat apa Yakumo Kurama akan menemukanku bersama Sasuke.

Tanggal 24 Desember.

Pagi itu lebih dingin dari biasanya, namun salju tak kunjung turun meski suhu udara luar biasa menusuk tulang. Mahasiswa populer di KU mengadakan acara santai dimalam Natal, siapapun boleh datang dan menghabiskan malam dengan kesenangan, katanya. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Mayoritas mereka mengajak penghuni tingkat dua dan tingkat diatasnya. Jelas sekali akan ada minuman berbatas konsumsi minimal 20 tahun disana. Yah, lumayanlah, ajang pencarian pacar dibuka.

Keluarga besar Tsunami-_san_ akan hadir untuk merayakan Natal tahun ini. Rumah utama mulai dihias dan pohon Natal berukuran sedang memamerkan keindahan diruang keluarga. Sebagai mudi yang diizinkan tinggal walau hanya dilantai dua, kami tetap membantu keluarga Tsunami-_san_ mencarikan benda-benda Natal hingga sore hari.

Arti dari segala kesibukan ini adalah: pesta berisik semalaman penuh. Hinata akan merayakan Natal bersama keluarganya dikota sebelah, tidak jauh tapi ia tidak akan kembali sampai tanggal 26. Neji terpaksa ikut, namun Tenten tidak diizinkan ikut pesta dan harus terjebak didalam rumah penuh keributan. Aku yakin pasangan lain akan datang menikmati pesta yang selesai lewat tengah malam, jadi tidak terganggu dengan keributan keluarga Tsunami-_san_.

Aku menghela nafas. Baru saja dikatakan, sebuah mobil dan beberapa kereta masuk ke halaman depan.

Jam tujuh malam, rombongan datang, aku dan Tenten keluar dari rumah. Dia memutuskan belanja, kami berpisah dipertigaan jalan besar, dan aku menuju restoran sup untuk makan malam. Sisanya? Menelpon Gaara, tentu saja. Aku keluar dari rumah makan setelah setengah jam mencoba menghabiskan makananku, dan satu jam lagi menelusuri huruf di novel tebal yang membosankan.

Pacar merahku sudah kembali pada dirinya yang dulu–pendiam, susah ditebak, dan berbicara dengan nada monoton. Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi padanya saat mengatakan akan membelikanku handphone dulu? Dia bahkan memberikan panggilanku pada Temari-_nee_. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menghubungi keluargaku saja dari awal.

Adalah nada penuh kerinduan yang Ibu keluarkan pertama kali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa jadi sangat sentimen saat berbicara dengan Ibu. Segera kualihkan telepon ke Ayah agar air mataku tidak tumpah duluan. Ayah mengatakan banyak hal, meski tidak sebanyak Ibu. Telepon kembali berpindah, kali ini jatuh pada giliran adikku. Aku akan menghabiskan uangku untuk pembicaraan yang sudah dijamin akan berdurasi lama.

"_Nee-san, kau sedang ada masalah dengan Gaara-nii?_" dia bertanya setelah perdebatan aneh kami tentang lagu rock terbaru dan sebuah band metal yang baru memasuki dunia vokal. Sasori punya banyak topik tidak penting yang sangat efektif untuk mengurangi rasa lelahku.

Aku menajamkan mataku. Atas dasar apa dugaannya tercipta? "Tidak–tidak juga, sebenarnya. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"_Nee-san tidak membicarakannya kali ini. Aku jadi sedikit curiga._" Jawabnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"_Tentu. Biasanya, Nee-san akan mengoceh tentang isi telponmu dan Gaara-nii. Apa Nee-san belum menghubunginya?_"

Permainan detektif ala Haruno Sasori, "Sudah. Dia membiarkanku berbicara dengan Temari-_nee_."

"_Oh,_" adik merahku terdengar kesal, "_Kau bisa meminta lebih, Sakura-nee. Kau kekasihnya, yang jelas punya hak untuk itu, paksa dia untuk memahamimu._"

"Dia bukan tipe seperti itu, Sasori," bisikku, "Gaara tidak membiarkan dirinya terbaca dengan mudah. Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan."

"_Mungkin, atau bisa jadi Nee-san telah kehilangan kesempatan itu. Kalian punya banyak waktu bersama._"

Pikiranku melayang pada telepon dimalam awal musim dingin. Saat Gaara memberikanku sisi lain dirinya. Apa saat itu Gaara membuka dirinya? Apa saat itu ia memberiku kesempatan? Aku menahan suara gumaman pasrah yang keluar. "Aku menghilangkan kesempatanku. Kau benar."

"_Apa dia yang selama ini Nee-san cari?_"

"Kau tidak tahu aku mencari yang bagaimana."

"_Aku tahu. Matamu berbicara, Sakura-nee. Setelah 4 tahun, apa Nee-san berpikir dia orang yang tepat?_"

Bagus, Sasori, kau menggoyahkan keputusanku. "Aku masih punya waktu untuk itu."

"_Ya, dan dia tidak. Gaara-nii akan menyelesaikan skripsinya tahun depan. Nee-san masih berada ditingkat tiga saat ia akan memiliki pekerjaan. Menurutmu, apa pandangan Ayah dan Ibu terhadap seorang pria mapan, tampan, menjalin hubungan denganmu selama 5 tahun, dan kau tinggal menyelesaikan satu atau dua tahun lagi? Aku akan dengan senang hati menciptakan kesan seperti itu untuk Yugito jika kami mulai serius._"

"Sasori, kau menakutiku." Bisikku tajam.

"_Itu kenyataan, Nee-san. Gaara-nii penganut motto 'Don't Talk, Just Do'. Lebih parah dari 'Talk Less, Do More'._"

"Ya Tuhan, umurku baru 20 tahun, Sasori. Aku muda dan aku seharusnya menikmati hidupku sekarang ini. Berhenti menekanku!"

"_Umurnya 22 tahun ini. Dan 24 saat kau lulus. Wow, itu pemikiran yang bagus jika kucampur dengan perkiraanku tadi._"

"Sasori!"

"_Nee-san, kau harus lebih–_"

**Tok Tok**

Aku merasa jantungku melompat saat ketukan itu disusul dengan munculnya wajah yang terlihat pucat dari dalam tabung telepon. Sasuke duduk diatas motor-entah-milik-siapa dengan jaket hitamnya. Suara Sasori masih terdengar melalui benda biru metalik digenggamanku. Dengan ucapan 'Kita lanjutkan ini nanti, aku ada urusan mendadak', gagang telepon kukembalikan ketempatnya semula. Sasori terlalu perhatian padaku jika menyangkut Gaara, bukan respon terbaik yang kuinginkan malam ini. Mungkin besok dia akan kembali normal.

Ketika pintu terbuka dan udara dingin menyapa wajahku, Sasuke sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan jam sepuluh malam diluar rumah sekarang ini, Sakura? Naik. Kuantar kau pulang."

Aku menceritakan garis besar keadaan kost-ku. Dia mengangguk paham, "Sekarang mau kemana?"

"Apa kau sedang terburu?"

"Tidak."

Aku menghela nafas, "Temani aku ke suatu tempat." Dia mendekat kearah keretanya dan melempar helm lain berwarna gelap padaku.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Dia kembali mengangguk. Aku berhenti sebelum menaiki motornya, dan Sasuke memandangiku yang masih diam. Titik putih jatuh diujung hidungku. Mata kami bertemu, lalu selanjutnya leher kami mendongak menatap butiran lembut yang menyusul dari langit.

Salju turun lebih cepat tahun ini.

**.**

**...Tbc...**

**.**

**Fuh, akhirnya siap juga chap dua. No comment deh, buat ini. Kebanyakan bicara, ya? Aku berusaha membuat chemistry dengan awal mula persahabatan yang lebih ke 'talking' daripada deskripsi perasaan. Mereka dewasa dan mereka bertanggung jawab atas seseorang. Tidak semudah itu menerima cinta baru seperti remaja. Karena aku kekurangan informasi selain bahwa Ms. Y dan Mr. X ngobrol tentang pacar masing-masing, terjadilah percakapan absurd diatas. Kurang puas, deh.**

**Dan aku sangat-sangat meminta maaf karena udah lama banget nelantarin fic ini. Sebenarnya udah lama siap, tapi yang chap 3 belum, jadi aku nahan fic ini dan akhirnya aku baru update sekarang. I'm so sorry!**

** :** Makasih, kakak :D

** , kimmy ranaomi, Yoktf, undhott, mantika mochi**: Iniii~~ maaf telat update *bow

**HazeKeiko: **Makasih banyak udah ngikutin dua fic aku. Sequencenya lagi dalam tahap pengerjaan karena aku kena WB. Sekali lagi, thanks!

**NenSaku**: Ini update! Pujian kamu _ngena _banget lho.

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**AoRizuki.**


End file.
